Too Late
by empyreality
Summary: He loved her all along but didn't realize it until it was too late. Eventual Maiko, some hints of onesided Zutara
1. Chapter 1

**Umm… this is my first time writing a Avatar the Last Airbender story so if it's bad, don't get mad. Just so you know, it's a Maiko story so Zutara lovers might want to read something else. Okay, I think that's it, on with the story!**

**All Standard disclaimers apply, just so you know**

It was dark in his cell but Zuko had grown accustomed to it after countless days of being confined. Time was meaningless to him now, he stopped keeping track after the 127th day. It figured that his sister finally caught him, she always was more talented. He had heard from the guards that she was Fire Lady Azula now, their father was dead but he wasn't sorry. The Avatar and his comrades left after defeating the Fire Lord, they assumed that Azula was a changed woman since she helped them defeat him but he knew better. She wanted power and now that their father was gone, she had it, she always did have a hidden agenda. But here he was, imprisoned in a cell thanks to his supposedly reformed sister.

Zuko had gotten used to the many noises of his chamber, water dripping onto stone, rat's claws as they scraped across the floor, and the gentle patter of bugs as they scuttled around him. Suddenly, his head snapped up as he heard an unfamiliar sound, the clicking of a lock. Zuko's heart leapt to hear the noise and only one thought was on his mind, freedom. He was suddenly blinded as the room filled with light causing his golden eyes to narrow into slits. The rats scurried away and all was silent save for the steady drip of water on rock.

It took him a while to fully adjust to in the light but finally his eyes adjusted. Finally, he saw his savior and his blood ran cold. It was Mai, one of his sister's friends and one of the people who sent him to his imprisonment. Her jet black hair was styled in an elaborate bun, her pale skin was adorned with a slight blush and her dark eyes gazed at him as if searching for something though what, he didn't know.

"You're a mess", she concluded after a tense silence.

"Gee, well being cooped up for who knows how long wasn't the best for my hygiene", came his biting reply, something the long period of solitude hadn't been able to erase.

"Well your high and mighty, I'm sorry your stay wasn't all you had anticipated" came a sarcastic quip. She smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes. "Really though," she began softly, "I'm sorry about all of this, you didn't deserve to be here." Zuko noticed something different about her. She lacked that certain spark that used to draw him to her even when she hid behind his sister and her friend.

"Mai" he breathed, "why are you here?"

"Don't you know Zuko?" she said, "I'm here to set you free".

Chains clanked as together as they fell to the floor and Zuko felt air fall onto his raw chaffed wrists and ankles. Rubbing them gently he looked up at Mai. She seemed lost in thought but he had to know something.

"Why" he asked suddenly. She glanced up at him, her eyes dark with hidden emotions.

"Why not?" she responded. Outwardly she was as cool as ever but inside she was in turmoil. She had been in love with the prince since she was a little girl but she had helped put him into a cage, what would he think of her now. If she told him about her feelings there was no telling what would happen. If the Fire Nation Academy taught her anything it was that emotions were weakness, they betrayed and confused you. No, it was better if she kept it to herself. Besides, she had seen him with the Avatar and his friends, she saw how his eyes followed the young waterbender. Then again, why wouldn't he, she thought to herself. Katara was pretty, confidant, and talented, everything she wished she was. All her skills were brought about by hard work, she had always been quiet and she didn't really want to think about her appearance.

Mai's thoughts were interrupted as Zuko shifted uncomfortably, he had never really liked long silences. Mai's gaze immediately shot to him as he asked, "how long have I been here?"

"431 days" was the short reply, Mai didn't tell him she had been the only one keeping track. Zuko was silent as she continued, "you lasted longer than Azula expected, it seems she underestimated you again."

Silence reigned again until he asked, "what about you?"

The question took her by surprise but she didn't show it as she shot back a suspicious, "what about me?"

She saw his fists clench as he said, "how long did _you_ think I would last in here?" unto which she replied, "however long you wanted to stay". That answer silenced him and together they sat on the damp stone, mulling over each other's words. It was an odd sight, one a lady, the other a banished prince, one in silks and robes, the other in rags but at that moment, they felt the same. Abruptly though, Mai stood up, her clothes were getting wet.

"Zuko", his name was drawn out as she spoke as if hesitant to draw his attention but when he looked up she was as stoic as ever. The calm silence was gone as she spoke again, this time her tone was cold, her voice clipped as she said "Azula decided to let you free".

"For what price?"

"You are to be exiled, you cannot return to the Fire Nation or its allies or else you will be taken back into custody."

"That's all?" he was surprised. Azula loved to make him suffer but this was a miracle, now he could leave. He never wanted to come back anyways, not after all this had happened. "Who did all of this?" Zuko wondered aloud.

"I did" it was Mai, so it seemed that he had her to thank for everything. But why, he thought to himself, he had basically ignored her and she was Azula's friend, nothing made sense. His thoughts were interrupted as she spoke.

"What, no thank you? I would have expected better from a prince, even if you are a banished one." He started to splutter out an apology when she silenced him. "Forget it," she said, "just think of it as repaying you back for saving me all those years ago. You ruined my favorite dress but I believe it's the thoughts that count no?" She smiled slightly and her gaze softened as she recalled the memory. Zuko on the other hand was surprised she remembered.

Before he knew it he was swept into a narrow hallway, guards flanked him and Mai led the way.

"Am I to leave today?"

She continued walking but shot over her shoulder, "No, I am to help you assemble provisions. Also, Azula would like to speak with you before you depart. You are to meet with her tomorrow morning."

"Oh", what else could he say. Everything was planned out and after tomorrow, he could finally be free. Mai proved to be an asset in buying everything. She whisked him around the city first buying provisions, then clothes and finally to a barber.

"We can't have you go out with that mane on your head," she muttered mostly to herself, "we have to have you at least look civilized." As Zuko sat in his chair and watched his hair float down to the floor he was reminded of a time not long ago when he had to cut his own hair, declare independence from his home. That time it had been necessity, this time for vanity. After, they whisked off to other shops for any other equipment he might need. Zuko never realized how tiring shopping could be and was about to ask if they could stop when a servant came running up to him and Mai.

"My lady" he began bowing low, "Fire Lady Azula wishes for you to speak with her before your departure." Another quick bow and the servant ran off towards the palace. Ma made to follow but was halted by Zuko.

"You're leaving?" She surveyed him calmly but he saw fear in her eyes. It seemed like an eternity before she breathed, "yes" and with a rustle of silk, she was gone.

He didn't know why it bothered him so much, he really didn't know her that well but her leaving just seemed wrong. Besides, he thought to himself, I never got to thank her. He rose from the bed he had been sitting on and headed out the door, he had to find her. Locating a nearby servant he asked if she could lead him to Mai's room.

"I'm sorry sir," she replied, "Azula has ordered that no one disturb Lady Mai the night of her departure."

"Please," he said "it's important, I need to see her" it was an order. So quietly she led him to Mai's room and knocked timidly.

"I thought no one was to disturb me?" Mai's voice came through the door.

"Please milady," began the servant, "there is a Zuko with me, he says it's important."

There was silence until the door slowly opened as Mai looked at them. "Alright then, thank you, you can leave now". The servant scurried off and left them standing in the doorway.

"Where are you going?" he blurted out, he hadn't meant to say that. It was supposed to be a quick thank you and then leave. They stood silent in the doorway, she didn't invite him in.

"I'm going to a city in the southern Fire Nation" she said. "I'm going to be married."

"What?" he spluttered, he wasn't expecting that. "But you're barely 17."

"Do you think this was my idea?" she hissed, "do you think I want to be sent off to some city to marry a man I don't know?" she was beginning to tremble as she continued, "but it is as Azula wishes, I must obey. Besides, I don't think she would know much of love matches, but she says he's a good man. She's only looking out for me." It was as if she was trying to convince herself this was marriage was a good thing. Zuko wasn't convinced.

"Can't you see?' he stated angrily, "Azula is only using you to gain more power, she doesn't care for you. If I know anything about my sister is that Azula always lies, whatever she says to you is for her own advantage."

She was starting to cry, he didn't mean to make her cry, curse his mouth. But even still her voice was steady as she said, "Zuko, don't worry about me. You will be free tomorrow and you can go find that water tribe girl and her friends, stay with them and forget me. I'm only a pawn to do as others wish, I don't deserve remembrance." He didn't realize she was getting closer to him until she was pressed against him. He was frozen as she ran her fingers along the side of his face, trailing the edge of his scar. He was frozen as her lips ghosted over his in a butterfly kiss. "

"Zuko," she whispered, "that water tribe girl may have you, but I'll always have the pride of having you first. With that she stepped away and closed the door.

Zuko lifted his finger to his lips and smiled, the first time in a long while.

**Okay, that's it. I hope you liked it, it's supposed to be a multichapter story but if you like it just as this then I can leave it. I forgot to mention that it's an eventual Maiko so there are some hints of one-sided Zutara, just to let you know. Drop a review, criticism, flame, or message of adoration, whatever but give an opinion so I know if I'm failing at this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay then, although I had a small number of reviews, the ones I did get were quite nice and very encouraging so I thank you for your support. Hopefully this chapter and the next few to come will live up to expectations. On with the story!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend gigirl from DH whose beloved goldfish died not too long ago. This is for you fishy…

All standard disclaimers apply as I own nothing worth mentioning

She was already bored. Sitting in the carriage, Mai looked out the window seeing the countryside fly by. She was being married, to someone she didn't even know. It was some politician, a man esteemed by the government and bestowed with meaningless titles and riches. Nothing would be different from her old home, filled with material possessions carefully crafted images.

This was what she was born to do, at least before her brother arrived. When she was young she had, for a time learned the requirements to maintain the family name. She had enjoyed it and excelled but although she proved adept at it, her parents still needed a boy. They kept trying and trying until much to their joy, they had her baby brother. After that she was basically useless, just another means to strengthen political ties. She no longer went to the Fire Nation Academy and stayed with her mother, learning useless skills suh as weaving and keeping house. Every day as she sat on the loom her ands itched to feel cool metal on her palm again. So, every night she would steal away, knives hidden in her sleeves, and practice in a nearby field. Eventually, she grew bolder, keeping her weapons on her at all times playing with the smooth handles of the knives as she walked the halls. Her parents never knew, they didn't care as they were too preoccupied with Tom-Tom.

The announcement of the marriage didn't surprise her, she knew it was coming after the war ended. Right after she came home her parents plotted, evaluating potential suitors and their family histories and such. Once she heard them bring up Zuko once and her heart leapt to her throat but her parents decided against it. He was a banished prince and therefore not up to standards. Her husband was chosen because of his wealth. He was also a governor in a province near the Earth Kingdom. He was wealthy and his name was untarnished so he seemed like a good match.

Mai remembered as they prepared her for the journey to her new home, her hair was adorned with a heavy headdress that made it hard too keep her chin up. On her neck her mother clasped a necklace with a pendant of the ruby set in gold. It was a family heirloom and she was required to wear it although it was heavy also and she wanted nothing more than to rip off the ornaments and leave. She wore a long dress, red silk with gold flames and dragons embroidered on it. A slit ran up the side of her leg a little too high for her liking but it allowed more freedom of movement. She recalled the make-up applied liberally to her face, making her already pale skin chalk white and her lips and cheeks an unnatural red. Her mother's response to this transformation was sickening,

"Oh, dear you look so wonderful" she cooed as she surveyed her disgruntled daughter, "I'm sure your husband will love you". Embracing her daughter loosely she went on to explain the political gains their family would get from this marriage.

"Mother, I'm not feeling well" Mai lied as she loosened herself from her mother's grasp.

"Oh, I bet you're nervous honey, why don't you go to your room and rest up" replied her mother. As Mai walked away she heard her mother call,

"Don't muss your hair!"

Entering her room, Mai quickly began strapping on holsters and hiding knives in her sleeves. It was habit, and having her weapons made her feel more secure as she headed out to her new home.

Mai's reverie was interrupted by a large shaking of the carriage. Immediately her hands went for her knives but she relaxed as she realized that it was just a bump in the road. She wondered what Zuko was thinking about at the moment and her painted lips cured upwards as she remembered the kiss from the night before. She didn't mean to become so emotional, it wasn't like her but when she finally was able to set him free, she just had to say something.

Ever since she was a child she adored Zuko, maybe it was his rebellious attitude or the fact that he didn't follow all the set rules, she was attracted to him. It was what made her go to Azula to ask for his liberation. She knew of course, she always knew but she used any information as a weapon and that was what she did to Mai. Although Zuko was now free, he would never be able to see her again.

A sudden stop almost made Mai fall out of her seat, an old man appeared at the door.

"Welcome to your new home madam"

He lead her to a large room filled with gaudy decorations. She fell to her knees bowing her head down low as her future husband spoke,

"Welcome Mai"

Her eyes narrowed, his voice was raspy and although she could not see him, she already hated her husband.

He didn't know why her leaving bothered him so much, more so than before. Questions ran amok in his head as he lay in bed, waiting for the morning to come. Why? He thought to himself, why would Mai do such a thing? Zuko remembered seeing the fire in her eyes as she drew away and he remembered seeing them grow cold as she closed the door. His fingers trailed down his scar as he absently recalled the events just a few hours before. He could almost feel her fingers as they brushed against the charred skin, they were slightly damp from tears. Her tears. He made her cry when he talked to her. Why he even went to see her was confusing, he had to see her, demand why she had convinced Azula to set him free. Mai, thinking about her made him feel a warmth in his chest but the feeling confused him, how was it that after one kiss the noblewoman invaded his thoughts. What was worse was that she was being married, leaving him in uncertainty. Maybe though, he thought to himself, that's what she wanted, and with that he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

His footsteps pounded in a steady drum as he strode down the hall. It was the morning, the time he would finally see his _beloved _sister and spit in her face. She was sickening but after tonight, he would never have to see her again. His pride no longer hinged on empty words from a family that scorned him, it came from within and he felt he could finally match his younger sister. Guards pushed open the large steel doors to the throne room, it was dark with artful sculptures crafted from various metals, each twisted into a cold spiral. They cast warped shadows on the walls, giving an ominous feel to the room. Suddenly, he saw her, Azula, her face was shadowed by curtains draped over the throne. All he could see was he mouth, curved in a sadistic grin.

"Hello Zuzu!" she chirped cheerfully, rising from her seat, "so you've finally decided to visit your poor little sister?" He snarled at the statement, she was the very reason that he had been imprisoned.

"What do you want Azula?" he said through gritted teeth. His hands were growing hot as he felt flames tickling his palms, his anger growing like the embers that had erupted from his hands. Slowly, Azula rose from the throne, her eyes never leaving his face. He tried to meet her gaze but found he could not, there was a look of mirth in her eyes that unsettled him.

"Poor Zuzu," she cooed, "is that any way to treat your sister? I am letting you go you know unless you would like to go back to your cell. If that's the case, I'm sure that can be arranged." At this, Zuko stood silent. He wanted nothing more than to get away and forget his past. He was lucky that he had a second chance, he had so many chances to do what was right, to find happiness but he never did because of pride. Now he was going to take this chance and never let go although he couldn't help but remember that the one who had set him free was being married. Somehow the thought gave way to a hollow feeling in his chest that he couldn't place.

"Mai" he whispered to himself, he wasn't sure if he had even thanked her. Suddenly Azula swooped beside him, a victorious smirk on her face.

"Do you like her Zuko?" she asked playfully and her laugh rang out as she saw him flinch. She continued on without his reply,

"Well, even if you do she's getting married. It was her parents' idea but I thought I could use it to my advantage. She gets married, I get the political ties. It's perfect, besides her parents are pleased with the arrangements as well. That's what I figured, they are rather petty and were quite eager to have stronger ties with the fire nation Government." She said this causally, as though she was discussing the weather and if one was not paying attention to her words, they never would have realized she was discussing a matter as important as her friend's marriage. Zuko felt his anger swell once again as he glowered at her.

"I though Mai was your friend," he snarled although his anger surprised him. Why did he care so much? He could not ponder this as he heard his sister's disturbing reply,

"She was a puppet Zuzu, a toy, a doll. I hate dolls remember? Although she did come to some use in the war, I was using her and she knew it too."

"Why would she do that?" Zuko found it hard to believe that someone as proud as Mai would consent to being a pawn if she knew it.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Azula, seeing his nod she continued, "She did all my dirty work just for a chance to see your sorry face again. She liked you Zuko, maybe even loved you. That's why she wanted you to be free, she didn't know at the time that her parents and I agreed to have you married but I don't think she was surprised. All she wanted was for you to be happy, how pathetic. She was a love struck doll dear brother, and you remember how much I hate dolls." Azula snarled the last statement, her distaste evident in her voice.

Zuko stood like a statue, his face frozen in a mixture of shock and sadness. He was so taken by the information that he did not see the amusement in his sister's eyes. Mai, had she really loved him? It would explain the kiss from last night and the desperateness in her actions. The news came like a blow, to know that someone had truly cared for him but now, she was gone. She would never be his. Maybe it's best if I do find the avatar, he thought to himself. He remembered the laughing group, so joyful in the midst of war because he had each other. Maybe, he thought to himself, I will see Katara again. As he thought this he noticed that the usual flutters that erupted in his stomach when he thought of the waterbender never came. Instead, his thoughts drifted to a silent warrior, being married and an empty feeling descended on his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! New chapter, it's really really short I know but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!! As always, all standard disclaomers apply. **

"I think it's time that Zuko left," said Azula gesturing towards the large metal doors. Guards surrounded Zuko and took him away. As the doors closed, the last thing he saw was Azula smirking on her throne.

"You will leave tonight," said a courtier. Zuko didn't bother learning his name, he'd be leaving. Surveying the room, Zuko saw the carefully wrapped packages that lay on the bed. Mai, he thought to himself. She had made sure everything was set even when she herself had to go. Thinking about her was so confusing, thinking of her brought a warmth to his chest but it also caused cold to sweep through him. He loved Katara though, didn't he?

Feeling the eyes of the courtier, Zuko looked up sharply and quickly began assembling the provisions. It was time to go. Stepping through the familiar corridors, memories of is childhood barraged him. Quickening his step, Zuko soon reached the doors of the palace. As he left his childhood home, he didn't look back. He would find the Avatar and his friends. He would finally go home.

"Rise," said the governor, "I want to see my new wife." Mai could almost feel his smirk in his words. She suddenly thought of Azula and anger overcame her. It was her fault that she was here, hers and her parents' fault that she was going to be married to a man she didn't love. Gritting her teeth, she raised her head to face her husband and she saw, the smirk was there, so much like Azula's. Her husband looked handsome but his appearance was marred by the smug look on his face. His movement spoke of years of indulgence and his smirk grew bigger when he saw Mai. Rising from his throne, he glided down to her and soon was before her. Mai inwardly recoiled as she felt his finger in her chin, lifting her face further for him to see. His eyes were grey and full of greed, nothing like Zuko. She resisted the urge to spit on his face to wipe the ugly smirk off.

"Very nice," he murmured, "I'm glad they finally sent me a wife that's remotely pretty." Mai stiffened at the comment, her, pretty? She'd never been called pretty before, well she had been once in her stay in the Earth Kingdom but the man was drunk and she was sure he was hallucinating and so didn't count that incident. Maybe, she could learn to like him, she thought to herself but the hope was soon dashed when she saw the hungry look in her husband's eyes. Instinctively, Mai's hands crept to the knives hidden on her person.

"What's your name?" her husband asked, peering into her eyes with interest. Mai nervousness build in her stomach but she managed to respond coolly,

"Mai." The governor smiled, rising from the floor.

"Well Mai, my name is Bai-Go but you will refer to me as my lord, understood?"

"Yes milord," she responded emptily. She wished she were somewhere else, somewhere where she could be happy. Zuko, just thinking of him brought a blush to her cheeks and a small smile to her lips. She was glad for the make-up now, concealing her emotions. Bai-Go looked at her for a moment, seeing the smile but decided not to question it.

"Xiao-Niao!" he called out. A petite girl rushed from the side of the room, bowing low as she said, "yes milord?"

"Take Mai to the east wing of the palace; introduce her to the other wives. I want her to be situated and comfortable in her new home." He smiled but the sight made Mai blanch, it was a more frightening sight than Azula's smirk. His grin had hunger in it and in his eyes, she saw lust. She suddenly knew why she was here.

"Yes milord!" said Xiao-Niao quickly. To Mai she whispered, "please follow me madam." Mai nodded mutely and followed the girl down the winding passages of her new home.


End file.
